


In Another Life

by ShipsInTheKnight



Series: Swan Queen Week (Summer 2016) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day Two, Double Swan Queen, F/F, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Swan Queen Week, Two Emmas, Two Reginas, Universe Travel, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's magic transports her into another realm where her and Regina are married. Meanwhile, the married version of Emma is spending some quality time with a Regina who claims to hate her entire existence.</p><p>Swan Queen Week (Summer 2016): Day Two - Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

Emma rolled off the edge of the bed, landing with a loud _THUD._

Jumping to her feet, she brushed tangled blonde locks from her face as her eyes scanned her new surroundings. This wasn’t her bedroom.

After her blurred, sleep-induced vision had completely cleared, Emma’s gaze landed on a lump in the bed, presumably another person. What the _Hell_ happened to her last night? She begged whatever gods were out there the body didn’t belong to Hook.

The lump shifted onto its back with a low groan. The darkness of the room, combined with the person’s arm covering their face, hindered the blonde’s attempts at identifying them. That is, until they decided to speak.

“Emma,” the being let out in a low groan, their voice thick from sleep. “Come back to bed.”

The blonde’s body stiffened, having recognized the voice. No, it _couldn’t_ be.

“R-Regina?” Emma stuttered out, the twilight masking her unbelieving expression. The uncertainty in her voice appeared to alarm the other woman.

“What? Everything okay?” The woman lurched forward into a sitting position, a pulsating fireball now igniting the room. Emma’s eyes widened fearfully at the sight.

“Sorry,” Regina apologized, offering the blonde a sheepish expression. The flame disappeared from her hand, the light it created being replaced by a nearby table lamp.

After determining the blonde wasn’t going to speak, Regina said, “So, is there a reason you’re standing in the middle of the bedroom at–” She craned her neck at the alarm clock. “–four in the morning?”

Emma opened her mouth to respond but no words escaped. Her mind was racing with questions.

Regina’s eyes examined her form, concern written upon her face. “Is everything all right?” she tried again.

Emma knew there was no use lying to the woman. Bawling her hands at her side, the blonde drew in a deep breath before blurting out, “Did we sleep together last night?”

Silence filled the room and, with each passing second, Emma’s heart continued to feel suspended from her chest. It only returned when the brunette busted out into a loud roar of laughter, causing it to feel as it were being crushed from the inside.

“I’m being serious,” Emma frowned.

“I know.” Regina let out another snort of amusement. “That’s why it’s so funny.”

When Emma made a movement toward the door, the brunette sobered up. “Emma, wait,” she called after her. The savior halted her retreat but her back remained facing the other woman.

Letting out a deep breath, Regina rose from the bed and made her way beside Emma. When she took the savior’s hand into her own, Regina heard the blonde’s sharp intake of breath.

“I don’t understand. Why are you being like this?” Regina frowned at the blonde’s words.

Jerking her hand away from the other woman, Emma said, “You _hate_ me.” The conviction in the savior’s tone struck a chord with the brunette.

Making sure to meet the blonde’s eyes, Regina responded, “That couldn’t be the further from the truth, Emma. I _love_ you.” Emma’s voice caught in her throat.

She could always tell when Regina was lying. This time, she wasn’t.

“You do?” Emma’s voice quivered.

Regina brought up a hand up to cup the blonde’s cheek. The savior leaned into the touch. “Of course I do,” she smiled. Emma mirrored the expression. “Why else would I have married you?” The blonde jolted backwards.

“What?” Emma exclaimed. Her gaze fell to her left hand only to be met with a shiny, glimmering rock. “No. This can’t be real.”

“Why not?” Regina demanded, her insecurities flooding to the surface.

“Because you _hate_ me!” Emma shouted as if were the most obvious thing in the world. The blonde began pacing the room.

“Stop saying that! I do _not_ hate you! I lo–”

“That’s it!” Emma’s eyes widened in realization. “Somehow my magic must’ve transported me to another dimension or something.” Regina’s jaw clicked shut.

“You honestly believe that?”

At the brunette’s heartbroken expression, Emma responded, “How else would you explain how I have no memories of our relationship as a couple?”

Regina exhaled. “So, if you’re stuck here from another dimension, where’s _my_ Emma?”

The savior tried her hardest to ignore the fluttering feeling inside her chest at the woman’s words. “Maybe she got stuck in my world?” she suggested. Her face fell into a frown.

“What is it?” Regina eyes widened in fear. “Will she be okay? If she’s hurt, I swear–”

“No, she fine,” Emma assured. “It’s just that…” She glanced down at her feet. “She think you’re married, so how will she act if she’s faced with _my_ Regina?”

“Oh gods,” Regina gasped. “You said she _hated_ you!”

“Hate’s a strong word,” Emma conceded. “She’s just mad at me right now for bringing back her boyfriend’s dead wife. I don’t think she’ll actually _do_ anything about it.” Regina flashed the blonde an incredulous look at the admission. “In my defense, I didn’t know who she was; I was just tryna save her from death.”

“Well, let’s hope we can switch you back before my wife mistakenly stumbles into the other me’s office and tries to rip her clothes off.” Emma’s eyes bugged out of her skull as Regina began pulling random articles from the nearby dresser.

“Here,” Regina shoved a shirt and pants into the blonde’s arms. “Get dressed then we’ll head to my crypt to begin searching for a counter spell.”

When Emma made no attempts to move, the brunette turned toward her and raised a brow.

“So, I have to ask…” Emma began, already beginning to feel more comfortable in the other woman’s presence. “Is the sex with her good?”

Regina smirked at the question. Leaning dangerously close to the savior’s ear, she husked, “Phenomenal.”

* * *

**-Married Emma's POV-**

Regina let out another chuckle of amusement before bringing her glass back to her lips. “So, I must know, how did your mother react to the news?”

“Ooh! That’s a good one.” Emma clanked her own glassful of cider onto the table. Regina managed a small grin of victory at the savior’s use of a coaster. “She freaked out.”

“No,” Regina gasped in mock astonishment, causing the blonde to playfully push her shoulder.

“I’m serious. She didn’t even know I was a lesbian! Even after I had told her of the small fling I had with Ruby a couple months back,” Emma explained, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears of laughter.

Regina’s face dropped into a frown. “You slept with the she wolf?”

Emma smirked at the response. “Guess we found another similarity between you and my wife. You both get super jealous.”

Regina failed to contain the blush that crept up her face at the blonde’s observation. She opened her mouth to retort, but a knock on the door interrupted her.

Regina made her way toward the front door of her mansion with Emma trailing closely behind. As she opened it, the mayor announced, “I’m sorry, I’m quite busy at the moment. Can I–” Regina’s words died in her throat as her eyes landed on her visitor. “Emma,” she breathed.

On her doorstep stood _her_ Emma Swan standing alongside another version of herself.

“Hi,” Emma waved awkwardly, still unable to gather whether or not the brunette was still angry with her. The savior’s question was answered when the mayor’s hand latched onto her arm, pulling her in tightly for a spine-crushing embrace. “Oomf!”

After they broke apart, both women’s eyes landed upon the newly reunited couple, who were doing a lot more than just hugging.

“Oh-kay, this is kinda awkward.” Emma let out a nervous chuckle as her hand rubbed at her other arm.

“I’m happy you’re home,” _her_ Regina smiled back at her. She studied the woman’s face for a moment before breaking out into a large, teary-eyed grin. She always knew when Regina’s was lying to her.

She _always_ knew.


End file.
